


I'm Here for Your Love and I'll Make My Stand

by uofmdragon



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, FIx It, I fixed it and then I broke it, M/M, Sort of a fix it, Technically a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is going to miss being Phil Coulson</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here for Your Love and I'll Make My Stand

“You know, I think I’m going to miss being Phil Coulson,” Phil says, taking a seat next to Clint.  Its an odd thing to say, Clint thinks, though no one appears to notice, not that any really can.  Clint is seated away from other people and there’s enough background noise that no one is going to accidentally overhear anything. Its why this bar has been their usual for years, its quiet enough for them to talk, but loud enough that no one else is going to overhear much.  
  
“Then don’t,” Clint replies, sliding over just enough so that Phil can sit next to him, they both can watch the entrances then. Its that not they don’t trust one another to watch the doors, its just safer with two pairs of eyes on the door, plus it means they can sit close to one another.  
  
“It doesn’t work like that,” Phil says, with a bit a sigh.  
  
Clint nods, because he knows that. Phil had explained it all years ago.  “I don’t see why it can’t.”  
  
“There are rules to this, I told you,” Phil says.  
  
“But you know me and rules, Sir,” Clint replies.  
  
“I’m aware of your aversion to following the rules,” Phil says, “But these rules, they’re not ones I would want to cross.”  
  
“I just don’t see why not?” Clint says, “We’ve got a guy that was frozen in the arctic for decades, so he might as well as be one of you, we’ve got a man that turns into a giant green monster, and now we’ve met genuine norse gods. You and your aversion aren’t going to be a big deal.”  
  
“But its not just me that’s affected,” Phil states, reminding Clint that are others like Phil out there.  
  
“Yeah, and some of those others want to kill you,” Clint reminds him, giving him a look.  
  
“That’s how we live, legends say...” Phil starts.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Clint interrupts, “You’ve told me, do you really think one of you could go toe to toe with the Hulk or could stand a chance if Cap decided to put an edge to that shield of his.”  
  
Phil’s eyes close as he breathes softly, “I don’t know.”  
  
“Because you don’t know how many there are of you,” Clint reminds him, remembering everything else.  “You also don’t know where you come from or how you came into existence or who the hell made these damn rules that you’ve chosen to live by.” The last part is more grumbling than anything else as Clint looks down at that table.  The last few weeks haven’t been fun.  They’ve been on clean up detail after the invasion and Natasha has been watching him closely, worried he might try something after finding out that Phil was dead, that Loki had killed Phil. He hadn’t had to hide his grief, because there were too many witnesses to Phil’s death and he knew what was going to happen. He had wanted to get away and this had been the first chance.  
  
“Clint,” Phil’s voice is softer as his hand rests on Clint’s.  “I don’t want to fight...”  
  
“I know,” Clint says, swallowing the lump in his throat, “You’re here to say good-bye.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Phil says softly. “This wasn’t what I planned.”  
  
Clint turns his hand to lace their fingers together, “I know, just why? Why’d you go in there without backup?”  
  
“Because its what Phil Coulson would have done,” Phil states, eyes flashing in anger, as he adds, “And because that bastard took you from me and I intended to stop him.”  Clint is surprised to see it the anger clearly in his eyes, Phil is normally calm, but then Phil Coulson is dead and in his place is a man that is far older than Phil would ever dream of being.  Clint has no clue at how old he is, old enough to have fought in both World Wars at least.  
  
“I wasn’t expecting him to have two doubles,” Phil admits after a moment of silence.  
  
Clint tilts his face to him, “No unexpected side effects?”  
  
“No,” Phil says, “You?”  
  
“Not since Nat hit me in the head, she called it... cognitive rehabilitation,” Clint explains.  “Seems to have worked too.”  
  
“Good,” Phil says, reaching to cup Clint’s face.  “I’m glad you’re alright.”  
  
“I’m not alright though, I miss you,” Clint admits, “Don’t go, Phil.”  
  
“I have to, the rules, I shouldn’t even have stuck around,” Phil says, softly.  “I just couldn’t leave without saying good-bye.”  
  
“Reconsider, no one has to know that you’re not just another anomaly,” Clint suggests, “Maybe, maybe the staff had some weird healing properties or something.”  
  
Phil looks faintly amused by the suggestions, “Do you realize how many headhunters would come after me? Advertising, like that.”  
  
“There’s no reason you have to advertise, you can stay behind the scenes, just be our handler” Clint tries, he doesn’t want Phil to go, doesn’t want him to disappear.  
  
“No,” Phil shakes his head, sadly.  
  
“Then let me come with you,” Clint says, changing topics, “I love you.”  
  
“I know you do, I love you too Clint,” Phil says, softly, leaning in to kiss him.  It feels too much like good-bye for Clint to enjoy it.  “Which is why you need to stay here.  Everything you’ve worked for, is right here. You’ve got a team, Natasha will watch you back.”  
  
“But its not the same without you,” Clint pleads.  
  
“You don’t know that,” Phil says, “You’ve barely had time to adjust, no time at all really.”  
  
“Phil, please...” Clint begs.  
  
“No, I’m sorry,” Phil says, shaking his head, “But this is the end for us.  Phil Coulson died on that helicarrier, I’m going to be someone else now.”  
  
“Who?” Clint asks, desperate for anything.  
  
“I can’t tell you that, you’d come after me,” Phil says gently, “I know you, just like I know you’ll keep my secrets, even if all you want to do is come after me.”  
  
Clint nods, because he will.  He promised Phil in the snowy mountains of Australia that he’d keep whatever secret Phil needed to him as he watched the other man slowly bleed out from a bullet wound meant for Clint.  It was one of their first missions together and he’d already been through so many handlers and he was losing the best one he’d had so far, the only one that had been willing to protect him with his life.  Phil had died and Clint had mourned, because he’d tried to save him, but hadn’t been able to. He’d been so surprised a few minutes when Phil had gasped back to life.  Clint hadn’t been able to get a question out before they heard the chopper, their back up, Phil had ordered him not to mention it and promised to explain later.  Clint had waited, they’d come here and Clint had gotten the full story.  
  
“Thank you,” Phil says, softly, leaning in to brush his lips across Clint’s before getting up.  Clint looks now, takes in the change of clothes, the slightly longer than normal jacket.  He looks for signs of the hidden sheath and can’t find any.  Phil’s been hiding for years, so Clint isn’t surprised that he can’t spot where Phil has hidden his sword.  
  
Clint hesitates, before calling out to him, “Watch your head.”  
  
Phil turns back and nods, a small smile on his face, before continuing on his way.  
  
Clint sighs, softly, looking down at his drink.  He picks it up, and quietly toasts to his lover’s retreating back, “If there can be only one of you, I sure as hell hope its you, Phil.”

**Author's Note:**

> So if you haven't figured it out yet, Coulson is a Highlander style immortal.
> 
> Title comes from _Princes of the Universe_ by Queen, which is the song playing during the credits to Highlander: The Series


End file.
